


Arthur Pendragon is a Literal Five-year-old

by olivewithwings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Constipation, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Sharing a Bed, Skeevy Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: On what was supposed to be a normal hunting trip in the forest around Camelot, Arthur and Merlin end up helping a small village with a bandit problem. Arthur wishes that the situation ended there, but the fates are against him and they end up bringing the leader of the village back to Camelot to get his wounds treated. Arthur realizes some things about himself, Gaius gets roped into stuff, Merlin acts like a competent servant for once, Morgana meddles (in the best way possible), and Uther bemoans his sons fascination with his manservant.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> I've had this sitting around for roughly a year and figured that I might as well post it, since I find myself reading it occasionally and enjoying it!
> 
> This is my first time actually publishing any sort of fanfiction so I'm a bit nervous... Anyways I hope you'll find some enjoyment in this little story!!!

It all started when Arthur and Merlin stumbled across a village being raided by bandits while on a hunt. After Arthur single-handedly defeated the bandits, sending Merlin off to take care of the villagers because,

“You’re really no good at fighting.” 

The pair discovers that the village chief had been badly injured. Though Arthur felt bad, he didn’t know what more he could do for the people - he’d already saved their village. But then Merlin with his stupid sad eyes and his stupid pout convinced Arthur to bring the man back to the castle so he could be treated by Gaius. 

\-----------

“Good morning!” Merlin announced in a revolting cheery voice as he yanked back the curtains in Arthur’s chamber. 

“Why are you here,” Arthur groaned, smothering himself with a pillow as bright morning light flooded his chamber. 

“I’m supposed to be here,” Merlin said, striding towards Arthur’s bed, “to wake you.” 

“I know that,” Arthur growled, wiggling away from Merlin as his manservant tried to pull the covers from the him. “But, you’re never here on time.”

“Well,” Merlin dropped the blankets he’d been fighting for, flitting off to some other task. “Branore helped me with my morning chores, to thank Gaius and I for allowing him to stay with us, so I’m on time today.” 

“What do you mean he’s staying with you?” Arthur asked, sitting up to find his servant standing before the closet, ankle deep in the clothing that had exploded out of it. 

“Do you know how to fold laundry?” Merlin asked, plucking a wrinkled shirt from the floor and holding it accusingly at Arthur. 

“That’s actually your job, Merlin,” Arthur climbed out of bed and grabbed the shirt from him, wrestling it over his head. “This, Branier, he is staying with you?”

“Branore.” Merlin corrected, lacing a strip of leather through the weary red shirts deep v. “He’s receiving treatment from Gaius so he’s staying with me in my chambers.”

That caught Arthur’s attention, as Merlin finished his business, patting the prince’s chest before wandering away. Why would Merlin allow a stranger they’d met only yesterday stay in his chambers. Surely that wasn’t safe, they didn’t know the character of this man. He could be plotting to kill Merlin as he dozed or he could be a threat to the kingdom; which made more sense for the prince of said kingdom to be worried about. 

“What would you like for breakfast? I’ll call it up for you after I make up your bed.” 

“I’ll get it myself,” Arthur muttered, tugging on trousers more fitting to wander the castle in. 

“You’ve never offered to do that before,” Merlin turned to the prince, looking him over suspiciously. “You haven’t been replaced by a helpful changeling, have you?” 

“Of course not!” Arthur snapped, reaching for a goblet to toss at the black-haired man, who laughed, ducking to the side. 

Grumbling Arthur slammed the goblet back onto the table and stomped out of the room. Clearly there was no reason for him to be concerned about Merlin, as he was his same infuriating self. 

But as Arthur approached the kitchens, giving a fair shock to many of the servants along his way, his pace slowed. He couldn’t seem shake the thought of a strange man sleeping in Merlin’s chambers, it just didn’t sit right with him. The mere concept tied his brain in bothersome knots that would make it very hard for him to conduct his duties. 

He came to a stop before the kitchen doors, steeling his resolve as he turned on his heel and set off towards Gaius’s room.


	2. Gaius Gets Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Arthur stumbles over himself endlessly and Gaius realizes something is bothering the crown prince of Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw I was getting kudos on my work I was shocked (I even have a few people kind enough to bookmark)!!! 
> 
> I want you all to know that I make sure to read all of your comments and want you guys to know that I love every one!
> 
> I'll try to respond to as many as I can, as long as my answer wouldn't contain any spoilers!!

“Gaius!” Arthur barked from the doorway, startling the court physician. The old man had been bustling around his chambers, grinding something into a fine powder while skimming of his many tomes, which was packed with tiny script. 

“Yes sire?” 

“Is that villager here.” 

“No, I’ve sent him to the edge of the forest to collect some medicinal herbs. Did you need him for something?” 

“No, not at all.” Arthur shifted in the doorway, unsure of how to continue, then deciding that the best way to conduct his business is cutting to the heart of the problem. “Gaius, is that man staying here?” 

“Yes, to receive treatment for the injuries he sustained.”

“And he’s staying in Merlin’s chambers?” Arthur continued, stepping into the room. 

“That is correct.” 

“Where is Merlin staying?” 

“That same room, sire,” Gaius said calmly, which set a sour expression on Arthur’s face. “Is that disagreeable?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea; for safety’s sake. After all, we don’t really know this man.” Arthur was proud of himself for offering a perfectly sound reason to send the stranger on his way, leaving Merlin with a chamber to himself. The servant would probably thank him when he returned with the news. 

“I can assure you sire, Branore is a man of noble character. He’s been mostly healed, just a few minor injuries remain, but he wanted to stay to repay us for saving his life.” 

Of course he did. Because he was a good and kind man, who didn’t want to leave before repaying his debt. A real knight in shining armor, just the type that could make women swoon. 

Women and naive raven haired manservants, Arthur thought bitterly. 

“Is there any other place you could put him up?” Arthur asked, wanting to separate the two men for fear of his manservant being seduced by the chivalry of the outsider. 

“Not easily. I gave Merlin my chambers when he arrived in Camelot, there isn’t another bed for him to sleep on, not here at least.” 

“Hmm. I’ll see what I can do about that…” Arthur headed for the door to Gaius’s chamber, figuring he could convince his father to make up a room for the visitor. 

“But sire,” Arthur turned back to the old man. “Why do you bother with this?” 

That caught Arthur off guard. He couldn’t tell Giaus that the idea of this apparently chivalrous man -- who probably told Merlin to sleep in the bed, as it was his room. To which Merlin most likely told him that he should be the one sleeping in the bed as he was injured. And they settled on both squeezing into the tiny cot, having to sleep with their bodies pressed against each other -- sharing a room with his servant didn’t sit right with him. 

He floundered for a moment, looking quite bewildered before dredging up an excuse. 

“I believe that Merlin having to share his quarters is bad for his health, so the quality of his work declines.” 

Good enough, that excuse could carry for the few seconds it would take Arthur to get out the door and down the hall. 

“But, If I remember correctly, Merlin left on time this morning.” 

Dammit Gaius. 

“Exactly.” Arthur brought the side of his fist to his mouth, coughing uncomfortably. “He woke me up early. I’ve gotten used to his frantic morning pace, so when he appeared calmly in my room I’d thought he’d been replaced by a competent servant; quite unnerving.” 

“But sire…” 

“Don’t worry! I’ll deal with this, so you two won’t have to share this chamber with any other guests.” 

“Sire, I really don’t mind.” 

“I’ll handle it Gaius!” Arthur called as he rushed down the hall, escaping the old man’s interrogation. 

Once he was far enough away he leaned against one of the walls, sighing before heading off to find his father.


	3. The Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur asks his father for a favor, it goes about as well as you'd expect. 
> 
> Also Morgana makes her first appearance!

Arthur was finally able to locate the king after running about the castle for a good hour. 

“Father!” Arthur yelled as he burst into the great hall. The handful of wrinkled advisors that stood around the King cast annoyed glances towards the prince. 

“What is it now Arthur,” Uther sighed, dropping the scroll he had been reading onto his lap. He was sure he hadn’t locked the princes blundering servant in the stocks yet, so the king had little clue as to why his son was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

“Father,” Arthur walked forwards, bowing momentarily before Uther. “I have a request to make of you.” 

Uther nodded, leaning against the left arm of his throne, resting the side of his chin on his fist.

“I would like you to set up a room for a guest of Gaius’s.” 

“Who is this guest?” Uther asked, his attention falling back to the scroll on his lap. 

“A village chief that I rescued from bandits. He wants to remain until he can repay Gaius for saving his life.” 

“And why can’t he stay with Gaius to do that?” 

“Currently, he is sharing quarters with Merlin and I believe that it’s putting a strain on him. He isn’t working as he should be.” 

“Arthur,” Uther said with a laugh, “That servant of yours hasn’t worked as he should since he saved your life. This can’t be much of a change.” 

“Father, please, just a single room.” 

“No Arthur. There’s a party of diplomats set to arrive in a few days’ time and they’ll take all the rooms they need.” 

“But father!” 

“That’s enough!” Uther sat up in his chair, locking steely eyes on Arthur. “I don’t want to hear about this anymore. Aren’t you supposed to be on the training field with your knights? You aren’t even dressed properly.” 

Arthur’s shoulders drooped, “Yes father.” 

The prince plodded out of the great hall. As he went, a defeated aura hanging around him the prince nearly collided with Morgana. As he swayed away she glanced from him to the king with concern knitting her brows. 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Uther fell back into his chair with a sigh, his eyebrows pinched together, “Someone fetch Gaius for me.”


	4. Morgana Meddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana finds a simple solution to the "Arthur Situation"; he owes her and Gaius big time.

Morgana settled into a chair a few seats down from the two men, who were discussing the Arthur situation. 

“You haven’t any idea as to why he’s acting this way?” 

“He claimed it was because Merlin wasn’t working well, but the boy left earlier than he ever has.” 

“That boy...,” Uther pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m perplexed as to why he cares so deeply for a servant -- a male servant at that.” 

“No matter his merits as a servant, sire, Merlin is a good friend of Arthurs,” Gaius reminded Uther, who offered him a displeased look. “I know you don’t like that idea, but the fact is that Merlin is loyal, to a fault, and he has saved the prince's life multiple times.” 

“Believe me old friend, I know. If he hadn’t I would’ve gotten rid of him long ago,” Uther sighed, “I’m not enthused that the troubles of a servant, no matter how close he is with Arthur, are distracting the prince from his duties.” 

“Yes, his actions today were perplexing... If I may speak candidly sire.”

“You may.” 

“It seemed to me that the thing Arthur was really concerned about was Merlin sharing his chambers with Branore.”

“It isn’t as if Merlin is some kind of maiden! He’s a man for god’s sake, as contestable as that may be. Nonetheless, he should be able to take care of himself,” the king rested his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers together in front of him.

The pair fell into silence as they tried separately to come up with a solution. Uther wanted Arthur to focus on his duties as prince and Gaius didn’t want to send Branore away before he was fully healed. Morgana watched them, amused by the issue.

“I am at a loss,” the king said, slouching in his chair. “It seems there is no easy solution to this problem.” 

Morgana cleared her throat daintily, drawing both men’s attention to her. 

“You could move Merlin into Arthur’s chambers.” 

“A servant sharing living space with a royal? That’s preposterous,” Uther snorted. 

“Gwen stays in my room during the winter,” Morgana states flatly, not bothering to look at Uther.

“Yes, but that’s different…” 

“Why? Because Merlin isn’t walking around with blue fingertips yet?” Morgana asked, turning fiery eyes to the king.

“Yes. Not to mention it’s-”

“Sire,” the physician broke into the conversation, sensing the beginnings of a fight that didn’t need to happen. 

“What is it Gaius,” the king hissed. 

“I believe that allowing Merlin to share a room with the prince could be the solution we’re looking for. It would allow Arthur to turn his mind back to his duties, it would allow me to continue to treat Branore, and Merlin might be able to grow as a servant if he’s always around his master.” 

Uther fell quiet, mulling the proposition over. Morgana looked to Gaius hopefully and the old man winked. 

“Fine.” Uther looked displeased by his own agreement, “But I’m trusting you to come up with a reason for this Gaius.” 

“Of course, sire.” 

“Now go, before I realize what a foolish idea this is.” 

“Yes sire,” Gaius stood from his seat, sweeping out of the room. 

The king turned to Morgana who sat up proudly under his gaze. 

“You’re rather pleased with yourself aren’t you.” 

“I do feel as though I’ve won something.”

“You too,” Uther groaned, “leave before I realize how tightly I’m wrapped around your finger.”


	5. Useless Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur grumpily reminisces about his day, Gaius invents an illness, and Merlin is just genuinely concerned about his friends well being.

Arthur was bent over the small desk in his chambers, trying to read the convoluted language of one of the many treaties that would be proposed to the diplomats traveling to Camelot. The candle flame on his desk flickered, the light he’d been using dancing away. Frustrated Arthur tossed the papers onto the desk, scrubbing at his eyes. 

He had been distracted all day, his mind back in Gaius’s room, hovering around Merlin’s chambers. He knew he was acting like a stubborn child, but he couldn’t shake the agitation from his mind. Just the thought of the villager twisted his stomach in a way that made him glower. He’d unwittingly frozen a poor stable hand in his steps when his thoughts drifted to the man on the training field. 

It was only after Leon placed a hand on his shoulder and cleared his throat that Arthur broke out of his thoughts and waved the stable hand along.

Determined not to be completely useless, the prince grabbed the treaty and began reading it again, this time pacing in front of his desk. His renewed concentration was broken by the distant pounding of feet in the corridor. 

He looked up to his door as the sound drew nearer, before his door flew open with a thunderous bang.

“Arthur!” Merlin was panicked, his hands fluttering by his sides, searching for something to do.

“Merlin, are you incapable of entering a room like a normal human being.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick!”

“What?” Arthur asked an eyebrow arching into his hairline.

“Gaius! He said that you’d fallen ill so you’d gone to him to get medicine but the medicine he gave you has some serious side effects!”

“Merlin. Calm down,” the prince set the papers behind him on the desk, recognizing that there was no way he’d get through any of it tonight. “I’m not sick and I’m not taking any medicine.”

“There! Gaius told me that you would deny it!” although still a bundle of nerves, Merlin took a deep breath before continuing, “You don’t need to hide it if you aren’t feeling well. Everyone gets sick sometimes.”

“Merlin, I’m telling you, I’m in perfect health.”

“Ah!” Merlin yelped, startling the prince.

“What is it!”

“You shouldn’t be up and moving around! You need to rest, come on,” Merlin nearly tripped over himself getting to Arthur. He started pulling on Arthur’s shirt. “Take these off they’ll need to be washed.”

“Merlin.”

“Oh, I suppose your sheets will need changing too…,” Merlin managed to get his thin fingers under the hem of Arthur’s shirt and was attempting to pull it over the prince’s head. If the situation had been any different Arthur might have found it a bit funny that his man servant was trying so desperately to rid him of his clothes.

“Merlin!”

“Yes!”

“I appreciate that you’re trying to be more hands on with your work.” Merlin cocked his head to side, confused. “But I can take my own clothes off.”

Soft pink stained Merlin’s cheeks.

“Right! Of course! Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Arthur said, shedding his shirt and trousers while Merlin hovered by his bed, fluffing pillows and straightening out the blankets. “If it will make you feel better, I’ll go to sleep now.”

“That’d be great. Can’t have the crown prince taken down by a little illness.”

“Uh huh.”

Shaking his head, Arthur crawled into bed. He settled down under the blankets, letting out a heavy sigh, useless must have been his destiny for the day. He closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep, assuming that once he did Merlin would go back to his own room.

But he didn’t.

“Merlin.”

“Yes Arthur?”

“Why exactly are you still here.”

“Gaius told me that I should stay with you as long as you’re taking the medicine. So, you don’t sleepwalk or stop breathing while you’re sleeping.”

Arthur was about to tell the servant where he could go stay when he realized that if Merlin was staying in his room, it meant he was no longer spending the night with that villager. He knew he could rely on the old man.

“Fine. You’d better go find yourself a cot,” Arthur said gruffly, hoping that his tone would disguise the smile curling his lips.


	6. Adventures in Feather Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover begins! Painting each others nails, doing each others hair, having pillow fights and talking about boys!
> 
> Merlin is intent on staying with Arthur through the night to make sure he doesn't do something foolish, like stop breathing; meanwhile Arthur being too much of a prat to properly capitalize on the sleepover opportunity.

Merlin returned to the prince’s room with a cot, having managed to set it up once Arthur - tired of listening to his confused mumbling - had gotten out of bed and helped him.  
Which led to both men lying on their beds, trying to sleep. 

At least, Arthur was trying to sleep. 

But he could feel the familiar tingle of an overly concerned pair of blue eyes boring into him. 

“Merlin, if you plan to spend the entire night watching me sleep I’m going to get up and close your eyes for you.” 

“But you might stop breathing…” 

“Your concern is appreciated, but I assure you you’re not going to wake up to my corpse tomorrow morning. Now come on, we’ll both need our rest come tomorrow.” 

Merlin made a displeased noise but the sensation of being watched faded away. Arthur could feel sleep slowly settling over him.

“Arthur?” 

Christ.

“Merlin.” 

“Are you sure you’re not going to stop breathing.” 

“Yes, Merlin.” 

“But how can you be so sure!”

"I’ve been breathing for some 20 odd years, I believe I will be able to make it through the night without your supervision.”

“Fine.”

Silence fell on the room as both men settled back into their beds. 

“I can feel that.”

“Feel what,” Merlin grumbled.

“You pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!” 

“Merlin please, that kind of behavior is unbefitting the servant of the prince of Camelot,” Arthur teased. Disgruntled, Merlin threw a pillow at Arthur’s bed, hitting him in the chest.

“I see that your aim has improved.” Arthur hissed sitting up. He grabbed one of the many pillows from his bed and hurled it at Merlin. It hit the other man in the back of the head as he sat up. Arthur broke into peals of laughter as Merlin shot him a taken aback look. 

“You prat!” Merlin barked, grabbing the pillow and returning it with incredible force. But Arthur had already selected a large pillow to use a shield, deflecting Merlin’s throw. 

“Now is that anyway to talk to your prince?” Arthur asked, throwing a pillow every other word. 

“You don’t seem very sick to me,” Merlin griped from his place buried beneath pillows Arthur had flung at him.

“Not everyone becomes a pathetic lump when they’re sick Merlin.” 

“I haven’t been sick once since I got here!”

“If I remember correctly you were rather useless back when we first met.” 

“I’d drank poison! Intended for you if I may add!”

“Now I wonder why anyone would want to poison me.” 

“Oh yeah,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I wonder.” 

Eventually the pair's banter died down and they both drifted to sleep. 

Arthur slept soundly, his nerves soothed by the rhythm of Merlin’s breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're fast approaching a crossroads for this fic. The chapter that will be uploaded next week is the last pre-written chapter that I have.   
> With some tweaking I could end this fic in a chapter or two with little to no angst OR I could try to write the nine (oh god) more chapters that I loosely planned in my trash fire of an outline. 
> 
> I was hoping that you guys would be willing to let me know which idea appealed more to you!! Publishing this fic and getting to interact with you guys has honestly been incredible and I truly want to keep doing it, but I'm not sure if I should focus more time on extending this fic OR try to write new stories...
> 
> So I'd love for you to let me know your opinion on what plan I should go forward with in the comments on this chapter!!! Thanks in advance if you do and as always thank you for taking the time to read my silly little story!!!!! <3


	7. Stoking the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur manages to gather up enough courage ask Merlin to join him in his bed then instantly regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update!!! I got distracted by friends visiting from college, but it did give me time to think about the future of this piece. But first I'll give you all the chapter you've been waiting patiently for!

Halfway through the night Arthur stirred, sitting up groggily. The presence that had lulled him to sleep earlier was now responsible for waking him. Merlin was curled in a tight ball on his cot, shivering like a naked rat. Arthur reached behind him and threw another pillow at his sleeping servant. Merlin groaned in response.

Feeling bad about pulling him from his quarters, Arthur quietly slipped out of his bed and padded towards Merlin’s cot. He nudged the sleeping servant with his foot a few times to wake him.

“What do you need?” Merlin’s teeth chattered when he spoke. “Do you have to use the bathroom but don’t want to go alone.”

“No, you ass. You seemed cold, so I was going to graciously offer to share my bed with you.”

“Why would you care about me being cold?” Merlin asked, sitting up, scrutinizing Arthur in the half-light of the room. “You never cared when we were on a hunting trip and you forced me to stoke the fire in the middle of a snow storm.”

“Well maybe I’m feeling cold too!” Arthur replied defensively, “Sleeping together would conserve body heat but, you know what, forget it.”

Arthur stomped back to his bed, intent on forcefully repressing the painful exchange, but Merlin trailed after him pillows spilling out of his arms.

“I thought you were Merlin the Strong, not needing any help.” Arthur snarked as he climbed into bed. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him, tossing the pillows onto the bed and climbing in himself.

“Eat me, my lord.” Merlin responded as he settled down in the bed.

The blankets held warmth from where Arthur had been sleeping earlier but the side of the bed that Merlin had climbed into was cold. Deftly Merlin slid his feet towards Arthur side of the bed, pressing his icy toes onto Arthur’s shin, causing the prince to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Knock it off you imp!”

Merlin smiled, pleased with himself as Arthur kicked his feet away.

“I should have never invited you up here.”

Merlin hummed, rolling onto his side to face Arthur. Arthur watched as Merlin melted into the bed, a relaxed sigh escaping of his lungs. He was caught off guard by the way his chest seemed to swell at the sight of Merlin so comfortable, his defenses lowered.

Thankfully, the prince managed to fight back the smile that threatened to expose those feelings; leaving Merlin, whose eyes were struggling to stay open, none the wiser.

“Good night Arthur,” Merlin mumbled, on the edge of sleep, his eyes finally falling shut.

“Good night Merlin,” Arthur responded, his voice gentle as he watched Merlin slip out of the conscious world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering your wishes I've decided to continue this fic, roughly following my original outline. 
> 
> That said, I will probably have to start updating bi-weekly so I have enough time to write and edit the new chapters between my college work and other responsibilities (trust me, I'd love nothing more than to be able to just write fics all the time but alas... I'm unable to...)
> 
> So, I guess now all there is left to do is get started on the new chapter (waking up the morning after sharing a bed to the arrival of the diplomats)! 
> 
> I'll see you all in two weeks - not including chatting in the comments of course!!


	8. Morning Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning light makes everyone softer.

Grey morning light slipped into the Princes darkened chambers through one of the curtain-less windows set high in the stone wall. As the sun rose weak in the cloud-covered sky, the rays of light crept across the foot of the four-poster bed, setting a light the gold and crimson blankets. Across the room thin wisps of smoke curled off the dwindling fire, the white ash and softly glowing embers all that remained of the blaze meant to fend off the biting chill of winter. 

The prince woke slowly, savoring this odd chance to laze about. His blankets were particularly heavy this morning, he assumed it had quite a lot to do with his disdain for his duties for the day. Oh, how he truly loathed having to entertain diplomats, it always made him feel like his father’s show pony - a mantle he wouldn’t wish upon his worst foe. 

Stubbornly, Arthur kept his eyes closed from the impartial light of morning. Hoping that, by feigning sleep, he would be able to stave off his responsibilities. But, despite his best efforts he slowly woke fully, only to realize that he could barely feel his nose. He inhaled sharply, startled by the discomfort, his eyes flying open. The tip of his nose was freezing yet the rest of his body was as warm as if he’d been sleeping beside a roaring fire. Looking blearily around the room, searching for an explanation, Arthur noticed something dark on the pillow beside him. 

Upon closer inspection he realized it was the top of a head of feathery black hair peeking out of the top of the blankets. A head of feathery black hair that belonged to his manservant. It wasn’t just his dreaded duties pinning him to the mattress, it was also Merlin’s ungodly gangly limbs which had become incomprehensibly entangled with his. Beneath the warmth of the blankets Arthur could barely tell whose body was whose, the sensation made his heart thrum. 

Merlin, still dozing, shifted his sleeping position, sighing out a small groan as he pressed closer to Arthur's body. The prince tensed, terrified to make any movement that may alert the sleeping man to the fact that he had woken. The irony of the situation did not escape Arthur, and certainly Merlin would find the entire experience rather contrary as he is often woken indiscriminately during the pairs hunting trips - the prince paying little mind to however deeply he may be sleeping. 

But in this moment, as the morning light crept up the prince’s bed, Arthur could not think of waking him. Merlin’s face was serene, his lips slightly parted as he drew breath, his cheeks softened in the diffused light, his brow free of the worrisome furrow it occasionally held. How could anyone help but stare at the way his inky hair contrasted so starkly with his pale skin, Arthur certainly couldn’t as he stared unabashedly - the way he always wanted to but never let himself. He wanted nothing more than to free his hands from his sheets and run them through Merlin’s dark hair, to wake him with a hundred kisses and to keep him in bed with a hundred more. In the light of dawn, it felt like Arthur could do so. It felt like when he did Merlin would only smile and return those two hundred kisses and suggest that they stay wrapped in the safe warmth of the bedding and Arthur would agree a thousand times over.

But reality was as unavoidable as the rising of the sun. 

There was a shuffling in the hall, followed by the echo of someone’s knuckles tapping politely against the door.

“Your Majesty?” Gwen’s voice called from beyond the door, “Morgana sent me to check on you."

"Very good, thank you Guinevere," Arthur called from his place under the blankets, the dreamy ideas that had filled his mind just moments ago slipping away like so many before them. 

"Also, she thought you'd ought to know that the King is expecting you for breakfast."

Arthur shot up right, Merlin's arm slumping into the prince's lap, "Is my father already awake."

"Yes, your Majesty,” Gwen paused for a moment. “For about half an hour now.”

"Shite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am  
> so  
> incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to update this fic!
> 
> I wish I was coming back with better news but right now I'm starting a new job for the winter and taking classes that are kicking my butt and I haven't been able to create a buffer of chapters... 
> 
> You guys have already been so so so so patient with me and I am endlessly appreciative of that - I hope that you'll be able to find some enjoyment out of this small update!!
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will come but it will come, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just heads up, this was inspired not only by my complete and utter weakness to the bed-sharing trope, but also specifically by Practical Adventures and Auspicious Pursuits by Stillane!
> 
> (also the rating is subject to change cause I haven't finished writing the whole thing)


End file.
